transformersmarveloverwatchuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Hot Rod
Biography War for Cybertron Hot Rod was among the Autobots recruited by Optimus Prime to stop Megatron from acquiring the AllSpark in Tyger Pax, and left Iacon with his team. At Tyger Pax, he was left horrified to see Megatron holding the AllSpark and killed its guardian, Rubicon. He then attacked a Leaper and killed one, saving Prowl and Jazz. He is thanked by Jazz, before resuming to kill Vehicons. He then witnessed as Bumblebee shot the AllSpark into the depths of Space. He returned to Iacon with his allies. ''War for Cybertron Part 3'' He managed to join Arcee and their fellow Wreckers at the Hydrax Plateau, where they claimed victory. He was ordered by Ultra Magnus to inform Optimus Prime of their victory, and Hot Rod left with Arcee to inform the Prime. ''War for Cybertron Part 4'' He and Arcee returned to Iacon, where he informed Optimus that the Wreckers took the Hydrax Plateau and the LSFC took Kalis. He was then ordered to rally The Wreckers back to Iacon. ''War for Cybertron Part 3'''' He rejoined his fellow Wreckers and was ordered to attack Kaon. He boarded The War Star, which flew off towards Kaon. At Kaon, he entered a pod with Pyropath and abandoned ship before Soundwave fired upon it. He managed to safely land on the ground and began attacking alongside his fellow Wreckers. Moments later, he infiltrated Kaon with his allies and aided Roadbuster, Whirl, Pyropath, and Smokescreen in killing a Decepticon Guardian. Moments later, he watched in horror as Dark Energon began to flood the Energon Routing Pipes. [[War for Cybertron Part 4|''War for Cybertron Part 4]] After failing to stop Megatron, he returned to Iacon with his fellow Autobots. Moments later, he informed Optimus that Iacon was receiving a distress call from Lightbright. He was then ordered by Ultra Magnus to defend Iacon from a forthcoming Decepticon attack. Moments later, he was asked for aid by Kup to reactivate Omega Supreme, which Hot Rod agreed to help do. he arrived before the "Slumbering" Omega Supreme and questioned if he's even Online. He was surprised to realize that Omega was still active and retreated with Kup and witnessed as Omega Supreme transformed. After the Decepticons began to retreat, he began to chase after them, only to be called back by Kup. Hot Rod then suggested that something wasn't right. ''War for Cybertron Part 5'' 14 years later, he was assigned to Scattersgun's group and joined his team at Vorsk. He was ordered to retreat, and tackled Crosshairs in the process, only to be captured by Soundwave. He was taken to Kaon, where he was placed in a Testing Tube in Shockwave's Lab. His parts were cloned and made into a new transformer. His clone, Scattershot, escorted him to the Prisoner Hold. In the Prisoner Hold, he watched as Scattershot injured Starscream and was ordered to retreat, which Scattershot did. He made it to the Gobotron Jungle with his fellow Autobots. Later during the night, he asked Scattershot why he did it, and was told that a Spark chooses what it thinks is right. He then thanked Scattershot, before going to deactivate. After Scattershot killed Turbofoxes, he reminded Crosshairs of Scattershot's name before deactivating. The next day, he awoke to find that Scattershot had found a skiff. He boarded the skiff, which then headed towards the Sea of Rust. After the Skiff broke down in the Sea of Rust, Hot Rod questioned if anyone was an engineer. He was ordered to get off his arse by Roadbuster and aided his allies in building a Radar Beacon. He gave some of his Energon to power the Beacon. Moments later, after a Shuttle arrived, he was attcekd by the Combaticons. He tried to punch Swindle, only to collapse from exhaustion. He was placed on the shuttle by Skyfire, before the shuttle prepared to leave Scattershot to the Deceptcions, Hot Rod demanded Rollbar to go back for him. He then fled to Iacon with his allies. At Iacon, he was carried off of the Shuttle by Skyfire. ''The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 1'''' He joined The Wreckers in The Ark Construction Yard. And was ordered to attack the incoming Decepticons. Moments later after the Decepticons retreated, he was asked by Road Rage why the Decepticons attacked Iacon, and suggested that they were there for Scattershot. He then continued to work on The Ark. [[The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 2|''The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 2]] A year later after the Decepticons began attacking The Ark, Hot Rod and Blurr were shocked to witness Metroplex's activation. ''Fall of Cybertron Part 1'''' He was later told by Kup that they would have to leave Cybertron soon, and was somehow left confused. [[Fall of Cybertron Part 2|''Fall of Cybertron Part 2]]'' Hot Rod was among the Autobots to board The Ark, before it blasted off into Space. When The Nemesis caught up to The Ark, Hot Rod was ordered by Ultra Magnus to watch the Bridge. On the spot, Hot Rod ordered the crew to maintain its' course towards the SpaceBridge portal. After The Ark passed through the SpaceBridge portal and crash landed on Earth, Hot Rod was among the Autobots to be deactivated in the crash. [[Fall of Cybertron Part 3|''Fall of Cybertron Part 3]] Earth, 1984 TO BE EDITED... Earth, 2025 TO BE EDITED... Personality To be edited. Relationships * Autobots -Allies ** Arcee -Conjunx Endura ** Scattershot- Clone * Decepticons -Enemies Appearances # War for Cybertron Part 3 # War for Cybertron Part 4 # The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 1 # Fall of Cybertron Part 1 # Fall of Cybertron Part 3 # More Than Meets the Eye # The Arrival # Robots in Disguise # Shattered Glass Part 2 # Shattered Glass Part 3 # Shattered Glass Part 4 # Once Upon a Time on Earth # The Battle of Egypt Part 2 # Operation: Ares Part 1 # Operation: Ares Part 2 # Enigma of Combination # Combiner Wars I: Combaticons! Combine! # Signal to Noise # Pandora's Gift Part 1 # The Ultimate Doom Part 1 # The Ultimate Doom Part 2 # Combiner Wars IV: Rallybots, Attack! # Last Stand of the Wreckers # Revolution Part 1 # Revolution Part 2 To Be Edited...